


Never Let Go

by fandomgirl1214



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Multi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirl1214/pseuds/fandomgirl1214
Summary: Yuri Katsuki has just done something that will change his life forever. As he learns who his real friends and family truly are, he begins to understand life better as a whole and who really cares for him.





	

It was a windy afternoon in our small town. The water in the hot spring felt nice against my cold, quivering skin. I sunk down deep into the water, my eyes and nose the only things showing. 'I could fall asleep here,' I thought. The warm water surrounding me began to slowly lull me to sleep. Practice had been hard lately, especially with Yurio being back in town, begging for Viktor's help. 

I was awoken by a splash of boiling water to my face. With my screams filling the air, someone else's shouting began to over power them.

"Would you shut up?! You fell asleep again! Practice is in five minutes!" a familiar voice yelled. I tried to focus my eyes on the figure in front of me as the water started to run down my face. It was Yurio. The only person who would actually yell at me. I shot out of the water and ran through the bath house fully nude. 'Crap crap crap!' I thought in my head, "Did I really sleep for that long?' I ran as fast as I could to my room upstairs only to see Viktor pounding at my door, thinking that I was in there. I couldn't let him see me like this! I ran to the room across the hall and slammed the door behind me, leaning against it so no one could get in. Trying to get my bearings, I looked around the room, searching for something that would tell me where I was. Makkachin? No. It couldn't be. I WAS IN VIKTOR'S ROOM! I locked the door and tried to find something close to me that I could put on so I could try to get out. The closest thing was a pair of boxers that were laid across a chair. In my mind it was the smartest thing I could think of but, in reality, it was the worst. I put the boxers on and slowly came out of the room, backing away from the door when I bumped into something.

"Yuuri? What's that you have on?" Viktor asked in his strong Russian accent. I began to panic. What was I going to say? I froze up.

"Um.. my boxers? I was just in the hot spring. What's that that YOU have on?" I asked, trying to direct the question back at him, when nothing was actually wrong with him.

"My training clothes obviously. You best be getting into your's, my little Katsudon," Viktor said with a smile. What was that supposed to mean? His? Whatever. As long as I got out of that conversation. I darted into my room, past Viktor who continued to stand there like he was waiting on me. Rushing trying to put on my training outfit, I completely forgot about having on his boxers. I dashed out of my room, heading down the stairs before Viktor could say anything. 

"Yuuri! Come back here! I needed to ask you something about your performance piece!" Viktor called down the steps. I couldn't stop. I ran right out the front door and headed towards the Ice Castle. Was being alone too much to ask? Holding in tears, I ran into the door and fell to the ground. All I could hear was Viktor yelling my name before I went unconscious. 

"Yuuri?" I heard a voice purr. I opened my eyes, seeing no one. My eyes slowly closed again.

"Yuuri come on.. wake up.." the same voice said. Did they not see me open my eyes? I chose to ignore them, whoever they were. Nothing could wake me up. Well that was a thought too soon. I felt something warm leaned up against me, shooting me out of the bed, looking around frantically. A man with silver flowing hair. The look on his face was frantic. 

"No no no everything's ok. Calm down," I heard as I tried to escape the man's presence. What was I doing? Who was that man? Where was I? I began to pound on the door, trying to escape. 

"Yuuri! It's Viktor!" the man said, grabbing me by the shoulders and turning me to face him. I shuttered in fear. 

"Viktor? Who's Viktor? I don't know a Viktor," I said, looking the man in the eyes. His eyes sure were pretty. They seemed familiar. Calming even. I decided to calm myself down a bit and tried to hear the man out.

"I'm Viktor, your coach, and actually in my opinion, more than that. You were running towards the Ice Castle for practice and hit your head. The doctors say you have a bit of amnesia. You have to trust me," the man who was calling himself Viktor said softly and put a hand to my cheek, "You should lay back down." I fell to my knees, knocking my glasses off on to the floor. What happened? I couldn't have hit my head that hard could I? A warm feeling surrounded my body. Viktor. I looked up to meet his eyes and began to cry.

"I don't know who you are or what's going on but thank you.." I said in between cries. His arms around my body made me feel safe, his hair tickling my neck from the embrace. This felt familiar, but it was just a hug. Nothing special. 

"We're going to get through this Yuuri. Everything will be ok. Your memory will come back and you'll be back home in no time," Viktor said, rubbing his hands up and down the thin hospital gown that was covering my body. I stood up and carefully walked over to my assigned bed. Laying down slowly, a blanket was placed over top of me. 'Maybe this was ok..' I thought in my head as my head hit the pillow. A hand caressed my cheek as I fell asleep again, wondering why all of this had happened to me.


End file.
